PS142
/ |title_ja=VS テッポウオ |title_ro=VS Teppouo |image=PS142.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=142 |location=Outside the Ecruteak Gym Whirl Islands |prev_round=Hello, Lickitung |next_round=Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa }} or (Japanese: VS テッポウオ VS ) is the 142nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In front of the Ecruteak Gym, Lt. Surge describes to Morty what he believes are the two boys whose belongings he found at the bottom of the Lake of Rage. Through injury he becomes desperate, dropping his knees to the ground and offering any sum of money for Morty's help. He explains that his acquaintance, which he would normally approach, has been away to treat her wounds. He also postulates that the two boys had faced the same enemy as him, and he would need to know more from them about how the enemy battles. Morty is initially suspicious of the money Lt. Surge is offering him, but Lt. Surge reassures him, saying that the money comes from S.S. Aqua travel fares. Morty thus forgives Lt. Surge's inappropriate way of greeting him, and uses his clairvoyant powers to fulfill Lt. Surge's request. Meanwhile, 's acquaintance, Wilton, is sailing her and across the waters near the Whirl Islands. Wilton notes that Yellow hasn't introduced herself to Crystal, and explains to Crystal what he knows about Yellow. Crystal is not convinced by what she hears, and decides to contact Professor Oak for verification. Oak's verification comes to Crystal's Pokégear, and she is shocked to learn that Yellow is older than her. Wilton verifies to Crystal that Yellow did awaken the . He then states that they are sailing in order to seek a legendary Pokémon that appeared above Cerise Island a year ago. Suddenly, an entire school of suddenly charge out of the water and threaten to topple the boat over. Crystal takes charge of the situation by telling Yellow and Wilton to duck, then sending out to put the Remoraid to sleep. Then, with a spinning motion, she kicks a number of s towards the Remoraid to capture them. Yellow marvels at the capturing skills she has witnessed from Crystal, and opens up about her own difficulty in attempting to capture Pokémon. Hearing this, Crystal wonders how Yellow handled the crisis from last year. Yellow then notices a wound on Parasee, which prompts Crystal to look for a Potion, but Yellow tells Crystal not to worry, and places her hand over the wound which disappears immediately. An astonished Crystal immediately puts her doubts behind, and with a handshake, she formally introduces herself to Yellow while still being unaware of Yellow's gender. Yellow then remembers the large-scale migration she encountered at the Seafoam Islands, and wonders if something similar is happening with the Remoraid. Wilton's boat suddenly shudders, and starts spinning in circles despite Wilton's attempt to control it. He realizes that they are trapped in a . Crystal then beckons Yellow to look at the water, and both are shocked when they see a giant bird-like creature appearing to emerge. Meanwhile, Morty has located the two missing boys, and directs Lt. Surge to the west of Johto where there exist islands with whirlpools surrounding them. In one of those islands, watches over the unconscious and surrounded by a ring of fire. Major events * , , and Wilton encounter . * Morty finds where and are. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * Lt. Surge * Morty * Masked Man * Wilton Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * (multiple; 's; new; given away) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) * (Wilton's; ×20; new) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * (silhouette) * (multiple; flashback) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 142 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS142 fr:Chapitre 142 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS142